Swampfire
Swampfire is the form of Methanosian sample in the Codon Stream used by Ben in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, as well as the first alien used by Ben in Alien Force. He was first used in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 ''to fight the DNAliens and Kevin. Appearance cucku pants is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly connected to rocks. Also, the top portion of his body has red petals same as the color of his head. His species is taller than that of a average human, and has a distinct rotten smell that only worsens with heat and/or fire. His voices is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). His Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on the center of his chest. Abilities Swampfire has the power to control fire and plants. He can reattach severed body parts and/or regenerate them with ease. His fire abilities include throwing fireballs, shooting flamethrowers, releasing heated air, immunity to fire, and burn enemies with a ring a fire as shown in [[Vilgax Attacks|''Vilgax Attacks]] . His plant controlling powers include controlling outside plants, spraying methane gas, vine generation, burrowing underground and from one place to another as tall plant-like structures, and seed bombs that once thrown, grow into a flurry of vines and plants who are under his control. He is also shown to have superhuman strength and semi-invulnerability. Furthermore, shown by Albedo in The Final Battle: Part 1, he can spray sleeping powder that knocks his foes out cold. Weakness Swampfire, although, being able to control fire has a slight disadvantage. He is more vulnerable than Heatblast to ice, because he can be frozen for immense periods of time, and Heatblast is completely invulnerable to ice/cold. This is shown when Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Even though he can control plants, he states in The Big Story he cannot control weeds. Alien Force thumb|300px|rightSwampfire was the first upgraded alien Ben transformed into in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. He defeated some DNAliens and Kevin before changing back. He reappeared in Everybody Talks About the Weather, giving Alan Albright advice on flying and this destroyed the DNAlien weather tower. He was then seen in Paradox, trying to stop Kevin from battling Professor Paradox's time travel creature. He then appeared in Plumber's Helpers, defeating Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels after escaping the Null Void. He was then seen in X = Ben + 2 after Ben escaped from Alien X, defeating Attea and the Incursions. He appeared twice in Alone Together, taking Reinrassic III from the Dasypodidae, then healing Reiny's arm. He then appeared in Good Copy, Bad Copy where he fought Albedo and defeating him as Humungousaur, but losing to him as Big Chill so he changed into Brainstorm instead. He then appeared briefly in Undercover, throwing the Teleporter Pod down and maki ng it explode. He then appeared at the beginning of Grounded, battling a Highbreed only to be given a black eye. He then battled a Highbreed Commander in War of the Worlds: Part 2. He then appeared in Simple, kidnapping one of the team leaders so they could sort something out. He then appeared in Single-Handed, with no right hand to fight off some Null Void Vulpimancers. He scared them off with a fire blast. In Ghost Town, he was seen protecting a Chimera Sui Generis girl from Ectonurite Ghostfreak Minions. In Trade-Off, his powers were drained by Darkstar and in Time Heals, he was used to fight Charmcaster, her Rock Golems and Kevin, who was now a Rock Golem himself. The Omnitrix then shut Ben back to Human through his injury. In The Final Battle: Part 1, he was used by Albedo to battle Gwen and kidnapped her. In the following episode, The Final Battle: Part 2, the biods used him to try to destroy Ben, but returned to normal after the Omnitrix Self-Destructed. Ben then transformed into him using the Ultimatrix to battle Vilgax, but Vilgax was too strong so he went ultimate. Ultimate Alien ﻿ He makes his first reappearance in Hit 'Em Where They Live as he fights off Vulkanus. He reappears again in Video Games accidentally when he wanted to turn into Chromastone to fight The Stalker. Again in Andreas’ Fault he helps fight a lot of Forever Knights then escape. In ''Ultimate Aggregor'' he appears for a second to turn Ultimate. He made another appearance in Perplexahedron to melt Gwen back. His was seen in The Forge of Creation to turn Ultimate and fight Aggregor. In Eye of the Beholder, he was seen to fight the Sentinels when he went Ultimate. He appears in The Big Story. It was actually selected by Clone Ben and then goes Ultimate to defeat the Plant Alien. ''When hit with Eon's attack in ''Ben 10,000 Returns, he is lost, but later restored by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1(first appearance)'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''X = Ben + 2'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Pet Project'' *''Grounded'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1 (used by Albedo)'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2 (used by Biods and Ben. Goes Ultimate with Ben)'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Fame (on TV) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live (first re-appearance)'' *''Video Games (selected alien was Chromastone)'' *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor (Goes ultimate)'' *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' (Goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Eye of the Beholder '(Goes ultimate)'' *''The Big Story '(Goes ultimate)'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''Basic Training'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns' (Goes ultimate)'' *''Prisoner #775 is Missing'' ''Online Games'' Translation *'Spanish(Spain):' Fangoso / Swampfire *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso *'Italian': Fango Fiammante / Flaming mud *'Dutch: '''Moerasvuur *'Brazilian: Fogo Selvagem e Fogo Fátuo / Wild Fire and Fatuous Fire *'Russian: 'Пламенный / Flaming *'Turkish: 'Çamur Ateş / Mud Fire *'Croatian: '''Močvarni/ the Swamp One *'German: Schlammfeuer / Mud Fire *'French: '''Régénérator / *Romanian: ''Flacara vie / Live Flame *'Swedish:' Träskeld = Swampfire *'Hebrew:' ירוק בוער= burning green *'Polish': Szlamfajer (audible version of "Swampfire") *'''Hungarian: '''Láplövő Trivia *In the animated series, MAD, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was miscolored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses, and had blue fire. *Swampfire has a nano in Fusion Fall after you beat Fusion Ben. *In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Ben compares him to Wildvine, noting their similarities in look and powers. *He appears in Cartoon Network's TKO , his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike (when a spiked vine comes out of the ground) and his super move is when he shoots a lot of fire. *In TKO, the Omnitrix symbol for Swampfire is a grey circle behind a green hourglass. *According to Dwayne, Swampfire is about 7 feet tall. *Swampfire was the first alien used in Alien Force season 1 *Swampfire was the first alien used in Alien Force. He was also the first form Ben went using the Ultimatrix, and was the first form to utilize the Ultimate form function. *Swampfire has abilities similar to Wildvine and Heatblast from the original series. *If you look at his appearances in episodes, he is one of the most used aliens. *Swampfire was the offical last original form to appear in Alien Force. *Swampfire is one of Ben's most used aliens. *Swampfire was lost to Ben because of Eon's power for a limited time, until Ben 10,000 restored him. *Accodring to Dwayne his voice is the way it is because he has no nose. http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=314&hilit=adaptability&start=1010 Gallery Ben10AF_1280x1024_swamp.jpg|Swampfire wallpaper 476px-Nuevo_poder_de_fuego_pantanoso.JPG|Swampfire on TV Swampfire788.gif|Fireball Throwing TKO Paint SF.jpg|Swampfire in TKO Swampfire va.png|Swampfire in Vilgax Attack & Cosmic Destruction Ben10 Alien Force Apperances - Swampfire.jpg|Swsmpfire 1st Alien Force Apperance Ben10 Alien Force Swampfire vs Highbreed.gif|Swampfire vs the Highbreed Swampfiret_Rough_Concepts_.jpg|Swampfire various design concern art]] swampfire_800_600.jpg|Wallpaper hfghg.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCA20LMMI.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCANOCFH2.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCATSGMAB.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAWSZAZ8.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAYY561C.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAI3TYRN.jpg|Card th_Swampfire.png swampfir.jpg|Swampfire swampfire alien force.gif|Swampfire Toy in Package swampfire toy.jpg|Swampfire Toy Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Clone Transformations Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Revived Characters